The Secret Relationship of Brandon & Callie
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: What happens when Brandon finally lets his feelings out for the mysterious girl that had entered his home out of nowhere? Sparks ignite as Callie and Brandon fall in love. Follow their journey in the forbidden love of the two lovebirds.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Relationship of Brandon and Callie.

The strong stench of beer reeked from Callie's breath and body as she walked through the home of the Fosters. Stef and Lena were both sitting on the couch of their living room, waiting for the girl to return from the party which she had left. Standing up, Stef walked up to the foster child she and Lena had brought into their home and placed his hands on her hips, instantly smelling the smell of beer illuminating from the girl.  
"And where were you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Callie bit her lip. No, she wasn't drunk. She had only had two or three beers and she was most definitely not a lightweight. Looking up at Stef, Callie sighed.  
"I was at the beach..with a friend." She said honestly. "Honestly? We had a few drinks, but nothing too serious. I'm sorry for running off, but after I found out that Talya read my journal and was holding what she had read against me; I just needed fresh air. To get away." Callie explained to Stef and Lena. The two women looked at each other and sighed, both of them nodding at the same time.  
"Okay. But tomorrow morning, we want to hear everything that went down tonight from both you _and _Brandon." Lena demanded, pointing to the stairs. "Bed. Now." Callie nodded and made her way up the stairs, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip over it up the stairs.

Thirty minutes had passed and Callie was finally out of that ridiculous gown and in her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, Callie accidentally ran into a body and almost fell backwards until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. Breathing in deeply, Callie opened her eyes to find Brandon holding her. Clearing her throat, Callie looked down at Brandon's arms as he realized that it was time to help her up and let her go. Brandon quickly did so and fixed his shirt.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Where did you run off to?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Callie sighed and looked down, trying her best not to look into Brandon's eyes and get lost in them. "I was at the beach with a friend. I needed some fresh air after everything that happened." She explained yet again. Brandon nodded.

"I'm so sorry about Talya...I didn't know she was such a.." He said, trying to find the right word.

"A bitch?" Callie implied. Nodding, Brandon smirked.  
"Yeah, that." Brandon bit his lip and looked down. "I wish I knew sooner about her self consciousness about all of this..but honestly? She had every right to be jealous." Brandon looked up as he spoke honestly. Callie, raising an eyebrow, looked up as well as she instantly got lost in the boys eyes.  
"She did?" Callie asked. Brandon nodded.  
"She was right. I do have feelings for you, Callie." He finally admitted out loud. Callie looked over to Brandon with wide eyes. Sure, she had her suspicions, but never in a million years did she think that her suspicions were actually right. Looking from Brandon to the ground, Callie stood up and started to walk away, not entirely sure of what to say. Brandon instantly stood up and power walked over to Callie, grabbing her wrist lightly. "Callie.." He said, turning the girl around so that her eyes met his. Callie couldn't help it. She instantly melted into Brandon's touch as she looked deep into the tall boy's eyes. Brandon took in a deep breath and leaned in, placing his lips carefully on Callie's. Being caught off guard by the kiss, it took a few seconds for Callie to realize what was happening before she could even have the time to kiss Brandon back. Brandon looked down at the small, fragile girl, looking for anything that told him that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. Blinking a couple of times, Callie just shook her head, grinning like a madman as she leaned in and kissed Brandon lightly. Now it was Brandon's turn to be caught off guard, but instead of waiting to kiss back, he immediately kissed Callie back deeply as he let go of the girls wrist and brought his hands up to her face. He cupped the girls face into his hands for a more passionate affect. A few moments into the kiss, Callie had to pull away from Brandon's lips reluctantly, in desperate need for air. She was left breathless after that simple kiss from the boy she had feelings for.  
"Brandon?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. Brandon raised an eyebrow and smiled his crooked smile at Callie.  
"Yeah, Cal?" He asked, using the simple nickname he had given her after the first few days of her being with them.

"I...I have feelings for you too." Callie whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her confession. Brandon grinned furiously and chuckled.  
"Well, I would hope so after that kiss." Brandon said, chuckling. Callie blushed furiously as she leaned frontwards into Brandon. After a few moments of peace between the two of them, a clearing of a throat was heard among them. Startled, the pair jumped from their embrace and looked to see what the noise was coming from. It was Stef..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Callie's eyes immediately dropped to the floor as she pulled away from Brandon and crossed her arms over her chest. Brandon had a deep blush covering his pale cheeks, he also looking away from his mother. Stef couldn't help but shake her head and laugh a bit.

"Guys..." She said when she stopped her laughing. She had a bit of a serious hint in her voice as she spoke that one simple word that made the two of them look up from the ground and to the housekeeper. "You two know the rules." Stef sighed and stepped a bit closer to the pair. "But.." Callie rose an eyebrow.  
"But?" She asked in a hoarse, scared voice. Brandon gave her a worry look, his eyes full of concern.  
"But..I can't tell you who to love and who not to love..you're not exactly siblings. Yes, I know the rules as well, but I can see the way you two look at each other." Stef took in a deep breath and sighed. The boys eyes widened at his mother.  
"Mom..are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, eying down his mom. Stef nodded.  
"Just please...try your _best_ to keep this between yourselves and the family." Eyes brightening from fear to joy, Callie sighed a sigh of relief and awkwardly hugged her foster mom. Callie wasn't much of a hugger, well unless it was with Brandon, but she felt that the woman deserved it. Stef chuckled and hugged the small girl back. Brandon smiled at his new, and hopefully permanent, girlfriend and mother and joined into the hug. The three shared a laugh and eventually pulled away from each other. Callie wiped away a stray tear she didn't realize was falling. Brandon brought his girlfriend into his arms and held her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately. Callie smiled up at her boyfriend thankfully. Stef watched to couple in adornment.

"Lena! Mariana! Jesus! Jude!" Stef yelled out through the house to gather everyone up to tell them the good news. All four of them running out of their recent places, they all ran into the hallway, spotting Callie and Brandon holding each other and every single one of them 'Aw'd' at the sight. Callie hid her face in the crook of Brandon's shoulder and neck, too afraid of people seeing her sensitive side. Jude's jaw dropped.  
"I-is this for real?" He asked, looking between his sister and her said boyfriend. Brandon nodded, letting go of Callie just so he could kneel down to Jude's level.

"Is this okay, buddy?" He asked, a little worry dripping in his voice. Jude thought for a few seconds. Was this okay? This has happened before and all it did was get him and Callie kicked out of that said foster home. Biting his lip, Jude looked away from Brandon and at his sister. "Callie?" He asked. The girl looked up from the ground and smiled at her little brother. "Yeah, Jude?"

"We're not going to get kicked out again, are we?" Jude asked, scared of leaving the Fosters. Now it was Callie's turn to kneel down next to Brandon and in front of Jude.  
"Jude, I promise you, I won't let _anything_ happen to you..ever." She said, kissing her brothers forehead and smiling at Jude reassuringly.

"Are you happy?" Jude asked, needing to know if his big sister was truly happy, cause if she wasn't it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

Callie looked from Jude to Brandon and smiled. "I really am happy, Jude." The little boy nodded and smiled.  
"That's all that matters then." Jude hugged his big sister and walked into his room to finish his homework. As everyone started to dwindle off, Brandon smirked and grabbed his new found girlfriend's hand, pulling her into his bedroom. Callie let out a small giggle as she was pulled into the bedroom and closed the door behind her slightly. Brandon stared at the girl with such lust in his eyes and smiled ever so slightly. Callie furrowed her brow.  
"What?" She asked, confused as to what he was looking at. The boy moved in closer to the girl.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." He whispered, inching closer to his girlfriend. A blush grew onto Callie's cheeks as she processed Brandon's words. The boy stepped closer to his girl and cupped her face into his hands.  
"You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're finally mine." Callie grinned from ear to ear. Was this boy for real? She couldn't believe how sweet he was. No one has ever been so sweet to her, well other than her little brother. Callie has had many boyfriends in the past, but of all those boyfriends, none of them have treated her as nicely as Brandon was. Stepping a bit closer to Brandon, she bit her lip and turned her grin into a soft smile.

"Thank you...you're not too bad yourself.." She said, smirking. Brandon leaned in a bit as he closed the gap between them. Their lips fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. Massaging their lips together, they each deepened it at the same time, opening their mouths slightly as Callie wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck. This was perfect. It was exactly what Callie had needed. She needed someone to love her and care for her. Never in her life had Callie had someone like this. After a few moments, they had to pull away for air, as their kiss was a bit too intense for their lungs. Brandon had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Callie, on the other hand, was breathless, trying to catch her own breath. Kissing Callie's forehead, Brandon guided her over to his bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Callie grinned.  
"Hi." She said, lying her head on his shoulder. Brandon held her tight.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, a bit worry. Callie nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm just not really used to being treated so...amazingly. I really appreciate the way you treat me, Brandon." She said, barely above a whisper.  
"Hey, it's no problem. I always treat a girl I really like the way they're supposed to be treated." With that, he placed a soft, meaningful kiss onto his girlfriend's lips. Callie smiled into the kiss, pulling away to lean her forehead onto Brandon's.  
"Thank you." Callie crawled out of Brandon's grasp and lied down on his bed, patting the space next to her. "Come cuddle." She said innocently. No one has ever seen this side of Callie before. She had such a tough exterior, it was just really rare to see her so sensitive and sweet. Brandon liked it...a lot. Laying down on his bed, Brandon pulled his girlfriend into his arms and held her tight as she closed her eyes slowly.  
"Tired?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. Callie nodded.  
"Very." She stifled a yawn and giggled. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Callie bit her lip and looked up at Brandon, afraid of his answer. He nodded.  
"Of course." Brandon close his own eyes as she did so again. The two fell asleep slowly as Stef and Lena opened the door to check on them. The couple silently 'Aww'd' at the other couple and smiled softly, closing the door quietly, leaving the pair to sleep in each others arms where they belonged.


End file.
